


vinyl

by mousewritings



Series: one-word prompt drabbles [17]
Category: Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, finally..... a fandom where my love of 80s music is useful, tbh this is basically just an excuse to publish music hc's as an actual fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousewritings/pseuds/mousewritings
Summary: Kevin programs a record player on a whim one cycle. And when he figures out how to play real, actual music on it—fuck, man. It’s the best, most pointless thing he’s ever made on the Grid.
Relationships: Clu 2 & Kevin Flynn, Kevin Flynn & Tron
Series: one-word prompt drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948030
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	vinyl

**Author's Note:**

> prompt is from @theunamazingauthor on tumblr

Kevin programs a record player on a whim one cycle. It’s a sleek thing, black with the Grid’s trademark lines of light, and it looks _awesome_. And when he figures out how to play real, actual music on it—fuck, man. It’s the best, most pointless thing he’s ever made on the Grid.

He steadily builds a library. There’s Journey, of course, and Duran Duran. Some Foreigner. A lot more Prince than he expected. ABBA and Wham for the hell of it. He listens to Last Christmas way more than he intends to and sings along to Dancing Queen when he thinks he’s alone.

And when he shows it to Tron and Clu, introduces them to the music of the Users, he learns something about them. Tron, for example, likes Depeche Mode and Kate Bush. He relaxes to the Beach Boys. He hums along to the Temptations, Stevie Wonder, Hall & Oates. He tries to hit the high note in A-Ha’s Take on Me and never can, but he smiles anyway.

Clu, on the other hand, likes Queen. ELO. Kansas—mostly Carry on Wayward Son, which he listens to _a lot_. He tends toward power ballads and Billy Joel—sad, dramatic shit. And when he sings, it’s to himself, quiet, like it’s a secret thing just for him—

—at least until Kevin introduces them to karaoke.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Something that's Always Been Broken Can't Be Fixed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332534) by [quantum27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantum27/pseuds/quantum27)




End file.
